The present invention relates to a method of drying high-level radioactive wastes and device thereof which are capable of preventing exposure of persons working in a drying process in high high-level radioactive environment and enhancing safety of persons and storage.
To avoid radioactive contamination, radioactive wastes are stored under water. However, the spaces for storing radioactive wastes under water are limited, the radioactive wastes are accordingly moved out of water to be dried and then stored in containers. However, waters contained in the radioactive wastes generate a chemical change during evaporation or accumulation. In addition, in a drying process of the radioactive wastes, air resulting from evaporation accumulates or freezes in the containers easily, such that the containers are corroded and leak radioactive substances. The present invention has arisen to mitigate afore mentioned disadvantages.